


The Inexperienced Top

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [45]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: It's 2009 and Dan's topping Phil for the first time.





	The Inexperienced Top

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "can u do one with 2009!phan and dan tops for the first time"-anon

Phil’s bedroom door opens all of a sudden, hitting the wall with a slight thump. Dan tumbles through the doorframe, having been leaning onto the door. The toe of his sneaker drags across the carpet, causing him to stumble and teeter towards the ground. Phil’s strong right arm tightens around Dan’s waist. His left arm is straining from his tight grip on the doorframe.

Dan giggles as Phil pulls him close to steady both of them. “Did you have a nice trip?” Phil whispers, his face less than a five inches away from Dan’s. Dan brings both hands up and braces them against Phil’s chest, lightly pushing him backwards. Phil’s arm slips away from Dan’s waist. His fingers dragging slowly over over Dan’s hoodie as he’s reluctant to relinquish their contact.

A wide smile is spread across Dan’s lips and his teeth are parted to allow a groan to slip through. He’s rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he retreats deeper into the room, still facing Phil. “You’re the worst I swear,” Dan declares as he attempts to remove his shoes with only his feet.

Phil watches as Dan’s foot catches in one of the shirts lying on the floor, causing him to trip backward and land on the bed. Dan propped up on his elbows, looks up at him with eyes the size of saucers, and his mouth dropped open. His breath is caught in his throat. Giggles spill out of Phil’s mouth before he can even attempt to suppress them. Dan’s breathing restarts and he lets out a harsh exhale through his mouth. His brow furrows and his lips dip into a slight frown, his gaze fixed on Phil. Phil crosses the room, stopping at the edge of the bed. He gives a playful shove Dan’s right shoulder.

“And you call me clumsy,” Phil lets out between giggles.

“That’s because you are the clumsiest person I’ve ever met,” Dan counters with fake annoyance. Phil chuckles.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he retorts. Dan shakes his head and flops backwards so he’s laying flat on the bed, staring at Phil’s ceiling. Phil maneuvers onto the mattress so he’s also lying on his back. Their arms squish tight against one another.

“What are you looking so intently at? Are the answers to greatest mysteries of the universe written on my ceiling? Is there a message from a far off alien planet that you’re hoping to decipher?” Phil asks with a mixture of teasing and genuine curiosity. Dan blinks a few times, as if he hadn’t noticed that he’s been staring at the same spot of white plaster for a few minutes now.

“I can’t believe that I’m here,” Dan sighs. Phil’s brow crinkles with confusion. He turns on his side to get a better look at Dan, propping his head up with his left arm.

“What do you mean? You’ve been here to visit before this,” Phil states. Dan sighs. He goes silent for a moment.

If it was anyone else, Phil would be nudging to regain their attention. Not Dan though. Phil knows that he’s trying to gather the words to best express whatever is going through his head at the moment. Dan’s aware that Phil’s letting him have a moment. That’s what one of the things he appreciates about Phil because he never pushes Dan to be anyone but himself.

“I’m aware that I’ve been here before, but you’re AmazingPhil. I don’t know if that will ever stop being incredible and bizarre. I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve this privilege, but I’m forever in debt to past me,” Dan states. Phil shakes his head the best that he can.

“You’re here because you’re a great person. You, the you right here, helped make this happen. I’m Phil, not a celebrity,” Phil says, trying to reassure Dan. Dan looks at him like he doesn’t believe him, but he’s not going to push the issue. They sit in silence for a moment before Dan speaks.

“It’s also the first time I’ve been here since-. Well you know,” Dan says, trailing off his words and flipping his hand in the air, alluding to the rest of his sentence. Phil nods his head, aware of Dan’s meaning. This is the first time Dan’s visited since they’ve started fooling around.

Fooling around isn’t probably the correct word for what they’re doing. Dating is a bit too serious. They both are unsure if they want to try long distance dating. Getting each other off is a phrase that Phil finds to be crude understatement. Them being them is a nice way to put it, but maybe a bit ambiguous for other people.

In the grand scheme of everything, it doesn’t matter what they call whatever is going on between the two of them. They’re both happy and that’s the most important thing. Also, Dan’s lying in Phil’s bed and looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. It’s as if Dan is hoping Phil gets the hint and takes the lead so that he doesn’t have to ask. Phil leans down, gently brushing his lips against Dan’s.

Dan presses back against Phil’s lips and hums. The corners of Phil’s mouth turn up. He parts his lips and runs his tongue across the seam of Dan’s mouth. Realizing that Phil’s asking for access, Dan relaxes his jaw and separates his lips. Phil pokes at Dan’s tongue with the tip of his own. Dan lets out a squeak.

Phil pulls back and lets out a chuckle. Dan huffs. Phil rolls his eyes and drops his head back down, worming his tongue back into Dan’s mouth. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s shoulders and drags him closer. Phil shifts so his left leg is between Dan’s and he’s bracing himself on his elbows. Dan runs his fingers up the back of Phil’s neck, threading them through his hair, and tugging on the strands. Phil moans softly.

Dan pushes Phil back somewhat, so there’s barely breathing room between them. Their breaths mix as small puffs of air escape their lips. Both of their pupils are spread wide and Dan’s fingers dig into Phil’s hair.

“Please,” Dan pleads as he bucks his hips. His erection nudges into Phil’s left thigh and a shiver runs up Phil’s spine.

“Yes babe,” Phil answers, grounding his cock into Dan’s thigh. Dan moans and pulls on Phil’s hair.

Phil climbs off of Dan and reaches to his nape, tugging his hoodie over his head. Dan gets the hint and leaps off the bed, wiggling around as he strips. Phil tosses his clothes onto the floor. He’s kneeling on the bed, his uncut erection curving up against his stomach. Dan’s lip quips in appreciation. Phil can feel eyes on him and turn his attention to Dan.

Phil’s eyes study Dan’s naked form. Dan sees that Phil’s looking and averts his eyes. Dan’s hands are covering his crotch and his shoulders are slightly hunched. A dusty pink coats his cheeks and Phil suppresses a coo.

“Let me see you please,” Phil requests. Dan inhales deeply and drops his hands. Phil’s breath catches in his throat. Dan’s uncut cock is swollen and hovering slightly away from his stomach. Phil can feel saliva starting to pool in his mouth. He takes Dan’s hand and pulls him back on the bed.

Dan plops down and drops his head. His eyes narrow in on Phil’s bobbing erection. He swallows hard and sucks air through his nose. Phil reaches out and cups Dan’s chin, tilting his head up.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks in a gentle tone. Dan bites his lip.

“You’re big,” Dan whispers. Phil frowns and looks down at his crotch. His cock is average in length, but somewhat thicker than Dan’s own.

“It’s not monstrous if that’s what you’re thinking,” Phil states, trying to reassure Dan.

Dan shakes his head. “I’ve only had my fingers in my ass. I’ve never taken a cock before. I don’t know if I could take you,” he babbles.

Phil gives him a gentle smile. “You never have to take it if you don’t want to. There’s a lot of things we can do instead. I can always bottom if you would like or we don’t have to have penetrative sex if that’s what you prefer,” he reassures him.

“You’ll bottom?” Dan asks in disbelief. Phil smiles and nods. Dan lets out a sigh of alleviation. “I was worried that I was going to have to bottom always because I’m more of the twink,” he explains.

Phil frowns and clasps Dan’s shoulders in his hands. “Now look here. You never have to do anything that you don’t want. So society say that a ‘twink’ should always bottom. That doesn’t mean that society is right,” he states. He uses air quotes to emphasize his point. “The only people who matter in this relationship are you and I. If you never want to bottom, then you don’t have to. If you ever want to stop while we’re fooling around, all you have to do is say so. If you ever want to try something, all you need to do is ask. We’re equals in this relationship.”

Dan’s mouth drops open and tears spring to his eyes. He falls forward and wraps his arms tight around Phil, burying his face in his neck. Phil holds Dan as tight, placing gentle kisses along his crown and rubbing his back.

Dan pulls back and slots their mouths together. Phil returns the kiss with earnest. Their erections had slightly flagged while they were talking. It doesn’t take long for them to spring back to life as they nudge against one another.

“Show me what to do,” Dan whispers in a husky tone.

Phil smiles and places a chaste kiss against Dan’s lips before untangling himself. He moves across the bed and roots around in his side table drawer. He turns around holding a small bottle of lube and a few condoms in his hand.

Dan gives him a lopsided smile and Phil squeezes his arm in a reassuring manner. Phil lays against the pillows, slipping one under his hips. Dan settles between Phil’s legs and gently pets his thighs. Phil sighs at the sensation. He hands Dan the lube after a moment.

“I’m sure you have an idea of what to do with his,” Phil states in a lighthearted tone. Dan nods and flips open the cap, spreading the liquid over his twitching fingers.

Phil plants his feet flat against the bed and spreads his thighs wide. Dan can see the faintest hint of Phil’s hole between his cheeks. He skirts his fingers over Phil’s ass before tapping the tip against his hole.

“Don’t shove it in. Tease my rim a bit before easing it inside,” Phil instructs.

Dan nods and takes a few deep breaths, trying to control his pounding heart. He drags his finger around the puckered hole before gently dipping the tip of his finger inside. He repeats the process many times, each time sinking his finger deeper inside. Once his finger was quite seated inside, he twirls it around.

“I can take another,” Phil says after a moment. Dan nods and retracts his finger. He presses two fingers tight together and wiggles them slowly inside of Phil. After a beat, Dan moves them begins to scissor them. It’s only a few minutes later before he’s adding a third and spreading them wide.

Phil’s hips begin to cant as his muscles start to loosen. Dan’s twisting his fingers and pushing against Phil’s prostate. Phil’s hips leap at the sensation.

“I want you. Please,” Phil pleads.

“Okay,” Dan states as he retracts his fingers. There’s some fumbling with the condom as his fingers are slick and his nerves are slightly frayed. Yet, it doesn’t take him long to ready to himself.

Dan presses the flared head of his cock against Phil’s hole. He’s sucking his breath harshly through his nose. Phil strokes his arm and waves his fingers to get Dan’s attention.

“I’ll let you know if you’re hurting me. If you want to stop, at any point, we can,” Phil assures him. Dan gives a timid smile, nods, and kisses Phil instead of answering.

Slowly, Dan pushes forward. He watches in awe as he begins to disappear inside of Phil. Phil breaths deep as he begins to stretch to accommodate Dan. It’s slow going. Dan refuses to rush out of fear of hurting Phil. Phil has a firm grip of Dan’s hips, controlling his movement. It’s been awhile since he’s bottomed.

Dan stills once he’s fully seated inside of Phil. Phil takes a few deep breaths as he wills his body to relax and adjust to the intrusion. Dan braces his hands on either side of Phil’s head.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks.

Phil takes one last strong breath before he feels the tension slip from his body. The mild pain gives way to pleasure. “You can move,” he informs Dan. Dan nods and shifts Phil’s hips so they’re raised slightly from the pillow. Phil wraps his legs lax around Dan’s waist and his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan eases out and glides back inside. His movements are slow and a little choppy as he fills Phil again and again. Phil whimpers every time Dan brushes against his prostate. Small grunts escape Dan’s lips every time he’s flush against Phil’s ass.

Phil begins to move his hips, meeting Dan’s thrusts. Dan picks up the pace. Phil’s hole is fluttering around his cock and squeezing it every other thrust. Dan moans and drops his head down slightly, pressing his face against Phil’s neck. Phil turns his head and buries his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

Dan alternates between panting and pressing chaste kisses to Phil’s skin. Phil licks at Dan’s neck before rotating betwixt kissing and nibbling. Dan lets out a loud moan as Phil tightens around him.

“I’m not going to last,” Dan confesses. Phil’s taut around him and he can feel the heat seeping through the condom. Dan’s orgasm is coiling tight in his stomach and he’s biting his lower lip in an attempt to starve it off.

“Let go babe,” Phil whispers.

Dan thrusts hard a few times before slamming all the way in and throwing his head back. A loud moan escapes his throat as he floods the condom with his release. Phil holds Dan close as he shakes through his orgasm. Dan stills on top of Phil, trying to catch his breath for a moment before pulling out.

Phil hisses as Dan retreats. Dan pulls off the condom and drops it in the nearby trashcan. He looks down at Phil’s sweat glistened form and frowns. Phil’s erection is thick against his stomach. His foreskin is pulled back, revealing the dark red crown and his need to cum.

“You didn’t cum,” Dan states with confusion.

Phil nods his head in agreement. “Not yet,” he states with a wink. He slides his hand down his torso and brushes over his nipples. Then, wraps his fingers around his cock. He starts to move his hand up and down. It’s a little drier than he would prefer, but he knows that he isn’t going to last long.

Dan pulls himself out of his stupor and bats Phil’s hand away. He wraps his hand around the erection and starts to move. His hand is kind of tacky due to the lube from earlier. Phil doesn’t care. He’s bucking into Dan’s fist as he chases his orgasm. Dan watches in fascination as the head of Phil’s cock appears and disappears in his hand.

“Cum for me,” Dan says in a low voice. Phil arches his back, scrunches his eyes tight, and cries out Dan’s name as his release spurts onto his stomach. Dan goes slackjaw at the sight of Phil coming. He feels his spent cock twitch against his thigh in interest.

Phil sinks against the bed, his body going lax as the post orgasm glow takes over. Dan wipes his hand against the sheet and moves to grab something to clean them up with. Phil grabs Dan’s arm, pulling him down onto the bed and slings it over his body and hums with contentment.

“Was that okay?” Dan asks with hesitation. Phil looks at him with hooded lids and flashes a wide smile.

“You were marvelous,” he assure Dan. Phil kisses him before settling snug against him. Dan smiles into Phil’s hair before kissing his head.

“Good,” Dan murmurs as relief floods his body. “We should clean up,” he says after a few beats of silence.

Phil grabs the blanket and pulls it over them. He closes his eyes and nods. “Sleep now. Clean later,” he informs Dan. Dan knows that the cum on Phil’s stomach is going to itch when they awake, but if Phil doesn’t mind, then he doesn’t either. Dan drops off to sleep to the sound of Phil’s steady breathing and a smile on his face.


End file.
